


Happy Pugmas

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The 12 Days of Kingsmas [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, JB learns about Santa, M/M, Pet POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Day #3: Santa "Claws'"A cute little short story told in JB's POV.





	Happy Pugmas

**Author's Note:**

> First time at pet POV, hope you all enjoy it <3.

There was a lot going on. Too much change. JB ran under the couch, but his butt got stuck. He wriggled a little and managed to get under. Here was safe, here was good, and he wouldn’t be in the way. Tiny human was chasing Dad and other Dad human. JB had gotten used to other Dad, he was nice and gave him good pets. There was a huge fixture in the room, Tiny human seemed to like it. Lots of shouting and talking. Big boxes all over and Tiny human chanted something about “Santa Claws” at least that’s what JB heard.

He stayed under the couch. “JB!” Tiny human got on all fours and smiled at him. JB whimpered and tried to come out, but he wasn't moving. He whined a few more times, and Tiny human looked sad.

“He’s stuck, Daddy,” Tiny human sounded scared. JB didn’t want Tiny human scared, he was supposed to protect him. Dad told him so once and JB wouldn't ever let Dad down.

JB woofed when Dad got him free. “You’re too big to get under there,” Dad gave him a pet and put JB down.

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with the treats ye give him,” other Dad human said. JB trotted over to Tiny human, and sat in his lap. He snuggled close into Tiny human’s arms. They weren’t as big as Dad’s or other Dad human, but just as comfy.

“That’s a tree,” Tiny human informed him, and JB began to doze as small hands began to scratch over his head.

JB was sleeping. It was a good sleep. He was chasing a squirrel in the yard, he almost had it too. Stupid squirrels, they could run and jump so high, and JB was short. He tried to jump once, and stupid short legs, JB landed on his bum. JB is startled when he hears stomping in the hall, he looks up from his spot at the bottom of Dad’s bed. He knows its Tiny human, only Tiny human would make so much noise. He leaves his perch to see if Tiny human needs him. JB stretches out, claws scratching through the carpet, and he waits dutifully at the door.

Tiny human ran in, “Santa came! Santa Came!” He chants over and over, and JB cocks his head to the side. He’s heard so much of this Santa Claws since the big tree went up. Tiny human made sure JB knew that was a tree. JB got excited, because Tiny human was excited, and he loved Tiny human.

He waited just outside the door, Dad and other Dad human shuffling out with Tiny human just ahead. JB knows they’re tired, but happy. JB barks at Dad, he wants him to know he is pleased too.

“Come on,” Dad called for JB. “I’ll take you out.” JB follows along, he’s far too eager to sniff around the yard like he usually does. But a particular spot catches his attention, and JB can’t help it and runs to it. He buried his nose in it, and rolled a few time. JB popped his head up, Dad called him. JB made sure to mark the rock next to the fence, just like he always does, and hurried to Dad.

Tiny human was in front of the tree, “JB has a stocking, right?” JB followed Tiny human’s gaze, both Dad and other Dad human smiled. JB’s tail wagged hard, his whole back end moving with it.

He saw Dad grab something, and brought it over to JB. JB jumped and pawed at Dad's legs because Dad always gave the best treats. His nose could detect something, JB hadn’t smelled it before, and it smelled good. JB barked and licked Dad’s hand when a bone was presented. JB was so grateful, he kept licking Dad to make sure he knew how much he liked it.

“Happy Christmas, JB.” Dad pats him on the head, and went over to Tiny human, and other Dad human. JB heard Tiny human talk more about Santa Claws, and how he got JB something too. JB nuzzled his bone, and chewed it a little. He figured this Santa guy was good, probably just as good as Dad, other Dad human, and Tiny human. JB loved his humans, and now Santa Claws.


End file.
